


Christmas Morning

by Kinayo



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sibling Incest, 阿福家兄弟骨科
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinayo/pseuds/Kinayo
Summary: 你怎么能在圣诞节一大早拒绝你的弟弟呢？





	Christmas Morning

#Ben Affleck/Casey Affleck

 

 

“所以你打算圣诞节一整天就在床上读你的作业？”  
Ben从一堆文献中抬起头，他的弟弟站在门口，双臂抱着胸口倚在门框上。他穿着一件松垮的黑色针织衫，挑起眉毛看向他的眼神带着显而易见的责备。  
“可别让我相信大学把你变成了书呆子。”  
较年轻的男孩走进了房间，书从Ben手中夺走扔在了床的另一角。  
他在心底叹着气，那双蓝眼睛从小到大总能引起他的愧疚或不安。Casey看起来和记忆中没什么变化，除了那张稚嫩的脸上冒出了几个粉色的小粉刺。他打赌Casey肯定为此苦恼，但Ben倒觉得那很可爱。  
“我需要提前完成假期后的作业。”他停顿了下。“我和Matt打算过几天去洛杉矶转转。”

他自然没有错过对方眼睛里一瞬而逝的失落，他了解的他的弟弟，甚至比本人还了解。

“而你需要继续上学，亲爱的。这一点我们之前讨论过的。”他的语气像妈妈。事实是在照顾弟弟这件事上他做的的确比妈妈多一点，这也是为什么Casey更重视他们相处的时间。

他起身拿回落在床另一角的书，找回了之前在读的页码。没人能打乱阅读进度，无论Casey有多么不乐意。  
但Ben显然低估了他的弟弟，几秒之后男孩又一次地夺走了他的书，脸上写满了愠怒，就好像Ben的确做错了什么。  
这次Casey把书扔出了窗外，硬壳封面在阳光下折射出刺眼的光，在空中划了个简短的弧线后才彻底摔在地上。昨晚的雪还没化完，Ben希望待会儿他下楼的时候书还没全部湿透。但这个一会儿可能比他想象中的久了，他的弟弟现在坐在了他的腿上，上半身微微前倾，其中一只手落在他的胸口，隔着布料揉着他的乳头。  
细微的快感在小腹骚动着，Ben刻意避开和Casey对视，手轻车熟路地搂住他的腰，腰侧的手指在尾椎底部滑动着，怀里的身躯立刻止不住颤抖着。  
“我以为关于这点我们之前也达成共识了。”他刻意在手臂上施加力，缩减着Casey和他的距离，扑面而来属于Casey的气味令他深深叹息。他意识到他其实是如此怀念男孩温暖纤细的身体，似乎只有抱在怀中聆听那颗小心脏不断为他跳动才能降低占有欲。“至少在你成年之前，我们不该再做那些事了。”

然后Casey的手捧上他的脸——他不得不凝视他的眼睛——看着那片冰蓝的湖水里持续翻滚的欲望，以及有着相同渴望的自己。  
“我办不到。”他缓缓开口。“我想你，每时每刻。”他的声音很轻，带着某种脆弱的哭腔。Ben甚至不确定那是不是幻听。脸颊上炙热的呼吸倒是尚且证明了一部分，软化了Ben一部分的坚决：他没有阻止Casey不断凑近他的脸，饱满的嘴唇蹭着他下巴上刚长出的胡渣。  
外界如同凝固了一般，不再有汽车的引擎声和鸟儿的鸣啼，以往清晨的嘈杂此刻都被消音。他们的世界仅存于这张床上，而他的弟弟正坐在他身上用尽一切办法主动乞求他的亲吻与操弄。  
那感觉实在太好了。Ben几乎要闭上眼睛享受起Casey的精致服务。他不知道这半年他的弟弟经历了什么，但他还是那么擅长挑起哥哥的性欲。  
勃起的快感笼罩在头顶，裆部的热量消耗着理智，而Casey的屁股正蹭着他两腿之间不断变大的凸起，让这一切变得更糟。这看起来有些太淫荡了，而Ben爱死这点了。他前倾咬上了他粉嫩的唇瓣，撬开牙关，尽情与另一条舌头缠绵共舞。浮靡的水声与渴望的火花弥漫在房间中，他们的唇分开又迅速碰撞在一起。二人完全沉浸在这个热情的吻中忘却了一切，Casey不断抬高身子迎合着Ben的每一步引导，直到发硬的阴茎被Ben握在手中撸弄才让他惊慌地从甜腻的吻中脱离。  
满足地呜咽从喉咙里挤出，他低下头迷茫地看着他的哥哥正对他做的事，红润的眼眶里揣着剔透的泪珠加深了Ben弄坏他的欲望。他的上衣在亲吻的间隙被脱掉扔在了地上，青春期细腻匀称的肉体被Ben欣赏抚摸着。  
他不知道自己清纯懵懂的荷尔蒙闻起来像是一盘绝佳的甜点，反而乖巧地蹭用身体着他的享用者。  
“你有想着我自慰吗，Casey？”Ben故意夸张着手上的活动，满意地看着Casey的阴茎在他手里挺立。“还是去找别人解决这个问题？”

细碎的呻吟回答了他，他的弟弟把滚烫的脸埋在了脖颈里，屁股回应般的随着Ben手上的节奏上下晃动追求着快感。但他不打算就这么让Casey释放出来，毕竟现在的状况都是对方一手造成的。

他的手指绕到男孩的后面，从尾椎一路滑进窄小的臀缝中。他并不是第一次触碰那个穴口，半年前做他们过一次。他弄疼了对方，尽管Casey从没在他面前承认过，但Ben就是知道。  
湿腻的液体打湿了他的手指，他诧异地挑挑眉。Casey搂得他更紧了，红彤彤的脸靠在他的肩膀上，看上去正在为Ben刚刚发现的事实感到羞耻。  
“我只是觉得，你知道的，可能我们会......”他第一次见到他的弟弟语无伦次，把这句话说完整仿佛能要了他的命。幸运的是Ben已经读懂Casey的意思了。

“别告诉我你昨晚就给自己扩张了。”  
他几乎要像个被孩子折腾到精疲力竭的家长一样叹气。这实在是太糟糕了，现在他满脑子里都是他的弟弟赤身趴在床上，抬起腰肢将沾满润滑剂的手指向股间送去的画面。那色情的模样能让他直接射出来。他几乎是强忍着欲望咬牙切齿道：“你觉得我晚上会去找你？”

下一秒他就自行得出了问题显而易见的答案。现在他明白为什么今早对方脾气如此暴躁了，可怜的小家伙大概在床上翻滚了一晚上，而他的哥哥心里只有那几本阅读作业。  
现在他倒是更像个混蛋了。

“我想你，Ben。”Casey在他耳边喃喃自语道，委屈地舔了舔他的耳垂，一只手向下伸进了哥哥的睡裤中，食指小心揉着阴茎顶端，剩余的手指按摩着柱身和褶皱。  
Ben吸着凉气，强行制止了Casey为他手淫的手。那双蓝眼睛又开始迷离地盯着他。躯壳却同时散发着冰冷与淫荡两种气场，满怀渴望地等着来自他的所有者的命令。  
他忍不住又尝了他的味道，猩红的唇甜得像蜜糖足以麻痹最后的理智。他翻身把Casey压在身下，男孩朝他露出那种发情中慵懒的笑容，张开双腿，让泥泞不堪的股间蹭着Ben滚烫的下体。  
Ben揉着Casey的臀瓣，完全勃起的阴茎终于抵在了一张一合的穴口上。  
硕大的龟头一点点挤进温暖的肉穴中，扩张过的内壁依然紧紧包裹着向深处开阔的性器，迷恋地吮吸着男人炽热坚挺的东西。  
熟悉的快感席卷大脑，Ben满足地叹息着，他的东西几乎塞满了肉穴，柔软温热的触感让他意识到他也同样怀念Casey的身体，完美的契合度几乎令人上瘾。就好像弟弟的身体是为他量身定做一般。  
他开始摆动腰肢，整根埋入体内，狠狠地干着前列腺的点，身下的呻吟声随着他抽插的幅度越来越响。

洁白的臀肉在撞击下染上了粉色，他喜欢Casey小巧紧致的屁股，捏起来手感颇好，他的手掌肆无忌惮将臀肉握在手里，低头欣赏着他可爱的弟弟下面的小嘴是怎样主动饥渴地吸着他的阴茎，而那全部都出自本能。  
那双总是焦虑地望着他的蓝眼睛此刻尽是疯狂的爱意，打着转的泪水和来不及咽下的口水流了下来，一副经不起继续操弄的样子，当然那只会起到反作用。

他的撞击因此更猛烈了，恨不得把他的弟弟干下床，身下的席梦思嘎吱作响，男孩只能紧紧抓着床单，呻吟最终变成了求饶和哭喊。  
占有欲在心里膨胀，他低下头亲吻着弟弟的额头、鼻尖，最后来到唇角。他紧紧搂着他，胸膛之下矮小的身躯因为快感蜷缩在Ben宽大的阴影里不住颤抖，像是一件易碎的奢侈品，带着惹人怜爱的特质。亲吻和做爱都无法全然表达他对Casey的爱，他抚摸着弟弟柔和的脸庞，无法想象没有对方他会如何生活。

 

“让我高潮吧，Ben。”他的弟弟低声请求他，下面的小嘴用力收缩将交合的每一次操弄记在身体上。  
他握住Casey被孤立的阴茎，快速上下撸弄着，大拇指不断划过顶端的小口，与此同时每一次顶撞龟头都重重碾过前列腺。他的弟弟几乎立刻开始尖叫，蓝眼睛微微瞪大，无力地看着自己的性器在Ben的手中射了出来。对方又玩弄了一会儿他下面的两个球才完全松开了他，他懒散地晃了晃腰，Ben粗大的东西依然在他的身体里发热。  
一个想法很容易就溜进了他的脑袋里，红润的嘴唇微微张开，只是一个询问的眼神就足以让Ben明白一切。

你确定？Casey能从哥哥皱起的眉头里读出讯息。但对方还是退出了他的身体，炽热坚硬的肉棒暴露在空气中，他几乎不敢相信那么大的东西竟可以放进他的身体来满足他。  
他跪在Ben两腿之间，小心翼翼地握住那根滚烫的东西，两只手一起扶着根部，毫不犹豫地含住了前端。  
他的舌头学着Ben刚才手指那样撩弄着前端下口，没几下就听到了哥哥粗重的喘息。所以索性含下更多的部分，不断舔舐着柱身爆起的青筋。  
只是欣赏着这光景就足够激发射精的欲望，Ben不受控制地挺弄胯部让阴茎操进口腔更深处。Casey皱起眉头，眼角因为粗暴对待再度浮起泪水，却也没有强行阻止哥哥的行为。  
Ben在一阵低吟后终于射了出来，些许白色的精液顺着嘴角流了下来，他冲他眨了眨眼，喉结上下抖动，将属于Ben的东西全部咽了下去。

现在轮到Ben皱眉了。“你没必要这么做。”他从地板上捡起裤子穿上，走到窗前搜寻着不久前被Casey扔下去的阅读作业——它们完好无损地躺在草坪上，感谢上帝。

“可我喜欢。”Casey湿润着嘴唇，翻身钻进了Ben的被窝里，半张脸压在被子下呼吸着属于哥哥的味道。“我希望能有你的东西陪着我。”

Ben想说点什么，但在发声之前楼下突然的脚步声打破了气氛。他瞟了一眼床头的闹钟，这个点妈妈确实应该起床了。  
“你再睡一会儿吧，我猜你昨晚也没睡好。”他边说边穿上了T恤，走到床边揉着Casey柔软的头发。他的弟弟马上就成年了，甚至他们刚刚经历了一场性爱，但他仍忍不住把对方当作一个需要被宠爱的孩子来对待。  
“你不陪我吗？”蓝色的眼睛里是掩盖不住的失望，但来自哥哥的吻立刻消散了一切。他迫切地回应着Ben，但他的哥哥并没有继续加深它。  
他的眼神很温柔，拇指压着他的下嘴唇，恶作剧般玩弄着他红润的唇瓣，轻轻向下压让大拇指伸进了嘴里。灵活的舌头立刻缠住了指肚，热情地吮吸着异物。舌尖在皮肤上划动着，不放过任何一个缝隙，仿佛嘴里的是一件神圣的器物，而他的舌头正为他洗礼。

Ben叹息着，恋恋不舍抽出了手指。那双湿热的眼睛让他差点忘记了今天原本的计划。

“我今天可以陪你一整个晚上。”

这是句实话。他已经等不及再次把Casey抱在怀里，抚摸他柔软的肉体。但他必须先完成今天的安排，才能得到奖励。  
这个提议确实安抚了Casey，他的漂亮男孩没再说什么，满意地点点头后就把自己蒙在了枕头里。他从小就喜欢Ben的气味，而Ben甚至不知道那到底是什么。

好梦。他轻声低喃着，小心翼翼地合上了门。


End file.
